The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a marine riser management system. More specifically, the subject matter relates to a platform based system coupled to a marine riser and a method for analyzing sensor data received from sensors disposed on the platform and transmitting the sensor data via acoustic telemetry to an on-vessel monitor.
Marine risers are components used in offshore drilling of hydrocarbons and production operations conducted from a vessel on the ocean surface. Marine risers are vertical structures that extend miles in length connecting the vessel and a well head on the ocean floor. The marine riser needs to be successfully deployed into the ocean and maintained over their lifespan (e.g., 20 years) in challenging environments while meeting safety and regulatory requirements.
Existing riser management systems include sensors that are coupled to a marine riser. Such systems have numerous operational challenges due to limitations in the retrieval of sensor data by monitors deployed on the vessel. For example, the monitor receives sensor data from loggers coupled to the sensors. Such systems are disadvantageous as the loggers include large amounts of non-readily interpreted sensor data. Moreover, the retrieval of sensor data from the loggers typically occurs post-process, i.e., after the drilling or production operation is complete. In another example, the monitor receives sensor data via data transmission systems (e.g., acoustic data transmission) that are coupled to the sensors. Such systems are disadvantageous as the sensor data received by the monitor is semi real-time (e.g., once a day, once in 12 hours, and the like) due to low transmission rates and high power constraints of the data transmission system. In another example, a remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) may be used to retrieve data with short range acoustic telemetry.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced marine riser management system.